


Everybody wants to be a cat [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaky criminals are sneaky.</p><p>A White Collar vid to "Everybody wants to be a cat" from Aristocats, sung by Rima Te Wiata. Spoilers up to 1.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants to be a cat [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jumpuphigh for help brainstorming, and Sage and my partner for beta. <3

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/G4hTuZbEXvE)  
**Download:** [AVI (27Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/Everybodywantstobeacat.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Everybody wants to be a cat" lyrics by Robert & Richard Sherman](http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Psapp:Everybody_Wants_To_Be_A_Cat)


End file.
